Truth or dare?
by a cookie for Nashi
Summary: Summary: Mirajane has made some few Fairy Tail members to join the game: Truth or Dare! Will their be heart break or love? Mirajane! Stop thinking of the next generation or how will the couples babies look like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first time writing a story so please stay with me! Hope you like it! On with the story!**

**Summary: ****_Mirajane has made some few Fairy Tail members to join the game: Truth or Dare! Will their be heart break or love? Mirajane! Stop thinking of the next generation or how will the couples babies look_** _**like!**_

Truth or dare?

"Mira, I need help! I need money to pay the landlady and if it wasn't for Natsu, I would of paid her already!", whined the Salamander's best friend, Lucy Heartfillia.  
"Oh? What did Natsu do?", said the barmaid. " He destroyed the half of the town! The town we were supposed to keep the houses save!" " How about if we play I little game with some other people? Hmmm?" As Mirajane said that she started to grin that easily said better-watch-out-people-are-going-to-be-couples!

"Oh Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy,Natsu, Lisanna Bixlow, Freed, Cana, Evergreen, Elfman, Wendy, Romeo, come over here!" As they tried to run away, Cana say what she was doing so she quickly closed the big wooden doors. " no one is leaving!" Cana said.

"Everyone listen to Mirajane or else you will get hurt!"

"Erza can you keep them calm while i call Jellal to come over? pretty please with a strawberry on top?"

"Sure! Anything with strawberries!"

As Mirajane was calling Jellal, Erza then remember her say Jellal. "No wait!"

"Done! Now we wait for them!" Few minutes later Jellal comes inside and sees Mirajane waving at him.

"Everyone get in a circle!" Everyone was sitting with their partners or family members.

"Today we will be playing Truth or Dare! The rules are really simple all you have to do is to say three things. Example if Lucy picked dare, the person that asked her will have to say three things it wants to tell her to do."

"I wanna go first, I wanna go first!" Lucy said while she was waving her hand which was hitting Natsu's head.

"Go then and stop hitting my head!"

"Hmmm..." As Lucy was thinking, she was looking at the exceeds flying around. All of a sudden she slammed her hand on her knee and said to Gajeel "Truth or dare?"

"Why the fuck do I have to join in the stupid game? Let Lily play for me!"

"Gajeel be nice to Lu-chan!"

"Fine... Dare...", Mumbled the blushing dragon slayer.

"Hehe... Here goes! 1) Admit your feelings to the person you like/love. 2) Kiss levy-chan in the lips and last for a minute. 3) Dress up as a bunny and then jump around-"

"I choose number 3!""But i'm not finish~! You have to jump around the person you like!" Lucy said while she grinned the crazy matchmaker grin while Natsu laughed out loud.

**Hope you like it. i know it's suckish but im still learning how to write please forgive me if you see any misspelled words.**

**Peace!**

**A cookie for nashi logging off~ **


	2. Bunny Gajeel?

_Last chapter_

_"Hehe... Here goes! 1) Admit your feelings to the person you like/love. 2) Kiss Levy-chan in the lips and last for a minute. 3) Dress up as a bunny and then jump around-"_

_"I choose number 3!""But I'm not finish~! You have to jump around the person you like!" Lucy said while she grinned the crazy matchmaker grin while Natsu laughed out loud._

"Waaaaaaaaait... So I have to jump around shri- i mean the person I like?" Gageel asked while trying to walk away. He couldn't get far enough until Levy notice him.

"Come back here Gajeel!" "Why I don't want to play this stupid game anymore!"

"If you don't come back here I will make Juvia chase you around, throwing water!"

"Okay okay sheesh."

Lucy gave Gajeel a pink bunny costume and told him wear it or else he will get punished by Levy.

as Gajeel was putting the costume on, he looked back and looked at Levy who was talking to Lucy while she was petting Pantherlily. '_Is it just me or does shrimp look like a mother when she is with Lily?' _He thought while he walked over to them.

"Done now what?"

"Jump around the person you like."

He quickly jumped around Levy and then when he was finish he sat the opposite side of Levy. Levy was blushing and looking at him while he looked at the right side with him blushing.

"Awww now don't be shy and continue with the game."

"... Oi Salamander. Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm all fired up!"

"Gehee! Okay! I dare you 1) Kiss the person you like. 2) Make Erza mad. 3) Kiss bunny girl!"

"Umm... number ..." Natsu mumbled while blushing looking at his left side. Since Lucy was on the right side she heard him say the number and she blushed 10 shades of red.

"Oh? Why are you blushing Lucy? did Natsu say number three? Just to let you know, I don't want any little Natsu's running around any time soon." Mirajane said when she saw Lucy and Natsu blushing.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" all the people around them chanted. The both said people turn to look at each other and quickly gave it other a kiss, but then the other people stopped chanting because Natsu putted Lucy in his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Ummm you guys. you can stop now."

Happy saw this and shouted, "They liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other~!"

"Stop sucking at each others faces and continue on with the game!"

"Okay okay sheesh can't you wait for a second! Ice-freak truth or dare!" Natsu yelled because he was in the back of the guild with Lucy.

"Truth you fire ball! and stop sucking at Lucy's face! Your gonna make her unable to talk if you keep on kissing her!"

"Shut up and here is the question! Is it true that you like Juvia?"

**:O thank you for reading my story! please review i would like to read some of your opinions and please give me some more ideas! thank you :)**

**peace!**

**a cookie for nashi logging off~**


	3. Where is Juvia and Gray?

_Last chapter_

_"Shut up and here is the question! Is it true that you like Juvia?"_

"Umm... My.. Answer is.. Y-" Gray couldn't finish his answer because all of a sudden a certain Ice-Make hugged Juvia from the back.

"Juvia-chan~! Why don't you come to my guild! I will love you, not like Gray over here!"

"Mirajane! You told us that no one else will come! You lied to us! Lyon!  
Stop hugging Juvia, she's mine!"

No she isn't!"

"Yes she is!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye- "

"I am only for Gray-sama~!"

_"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"_

"..." No one dared to talk when Erza just yelled at them.

Umm... Erza... I think you should stay quiet or else everyone will die from being scared." Jellal said when he notice that everyone, even Lucy and Natsu stopped doing what they were doing.

When he notice that she stopped throwing the dark aura she was forming he quickly said," How about I buy you some strawberry cake?"

"Okay... Anything from you..." The red head and the blue head left to go get cake for themselves.

As everyone notice that those two people left, they asked Gray without looking at him," So, whats your answer?"

"Juvia-chan where are you?"

Everyone quickly turned to look at Lyon, who was hugging the area Juvia was sitting, which was right next to Gray who's area was also empty.

Everyone stood up and quickly turned to the three dragon slayers.

" Oi pipsqueak, you go to the right side, Salamander, you go to the left, and I go to the middle."

Everyone else stayed where they were and notice that Wendy went to the useless room. Wendy hold her nose and went to Gajeel and spoke very quietly.

Anyone that was close to them, only heard the words," Smell...Juvia...Babies"The only persons that heard it was Natsu and the three exceeds. All of them blushed when they heard what Wendy said.

Wendy quickly went to the middle where everyone was at and told them," They are taking a break and might take a few hours to come out." while she was blushing.

"Hey Gajeel, why are you wearing a pink costume?" "Wait what! Shit I forgot to take it off!"

Levy then remembered what happen with Gajeel and she turned to look at Gajeel while she was blushing.

"Umm Levy-chan,why are you blushing? Are you remembering what Gajeel did? Hmmm? Answer this, do you like Gajeel?" Mirajane turned to look at the drunken Cana, who was looking at her cards while she asked Levy the question. She mentally took note to thank Cana for asking the question.

**And done! I just come to from school and it was boring D: i was only thinking of how to continue on with the story. Well hope you like it. A few more things, please review and please give me more ideas. I am running out of ideas. D: Thank you for those people who left me reviews!**

**peace!**

**A cookie for nashi logging off~**


	4. vision

_Last chapter_

_"Hey Gajeel, why are you wearing a pink costume?" "Wait what! Shit I forgot to take it off!"_

_Levy then remembered what happen with Gajeel and she turned to look at Gajeel while she was blushing._

_"Umm Levy-chan,why are you blushing? Are you remembering what Gajeel did? Hmmm? Answer this, do you like Gajeel?" Mirajane turned to look at the drunken Cana, who was looking at her cards while she asked Levy the question. She mentally took note to thank Cana for asking the question._

Levy quickly thought of a come back and quickly said, "What about you and Laxus? Plus it's not your turn! it's Gray's turn and since Gray is not here, and Evergreen is next to Gray, she goes next!"

Evergreen was sitting besides Mirajane and Gray, which was not there. She turned to look at Romeo and muttered to herself," Macao is so going to hate me more than he does now..."

"Romeo! Since you haven't got a chance, Truth or Dare?"

"Evergreen-san, why do I have to go?"

"Just choose Truth or Dare."

"Aww! Why is Romeo asking if he has to go? Is he scared that Evergreen is going to ask him to admit his feeling to Wendy? Now don't be shy Romeo, everyone knows you like the young sky dragon slayer!" Mirajane patted her back for making Romeo blush and making Wendy fall on her back.

While all this was happening Carla was having a vision. A good vision. What she saw from her vision was that all the people who were playing the game right now were dating if not married with at least a baby or two. From the looks of it, it will happen in 2-6 years from now. The thing that made her blush was that Carla, herself, was flying to a little girl that was right next to Lucy and Natsu. The girl was hugging a little exceed that looked like happy and herself, because her color of the little exceed's fur was colored blue and her eyes were just like hers. Carla turned to look at the other exceeds and saw that Happy was eating fish while Pantherlily was drinking kiwi juice. She turned to look at Romeo who took a long time to answer.

Carla flew to Wendy and said, " So Romeo, what is your answer?

"..." Mumbled Romeo. "What did you say? Speak louder!" "I said... ..."

"What?"

"I SAID TRUTH!"

"..." No one expected Romeo to yell out his answer. The only one who wasn't hurt from the ears was Mirajane and Evergreen. When she heard his answer she quietly whispered to Evergreen some question to ask Romeo.

When Evergreen heard what Mirajane whispered to her she looked at her with a face that clearly said, " You-want-to-pair-Romeo-and-Wendy-up-Am-I-right?" Mirajane just nodded.

"Soo... Romeo, here is the question. If you had to date someone, who would it be?"

"Etto... I would date... Wendy-chan..." As Romeo said the that, Wendy turned brighter than Erza's hair color. Carla had another vision. A good one again. It was Romeo and Wendy holding hands while they were playing with a little boy and girl that looked like Gray and Juvia.

Carla quickly went to Mirajane and muttered, "Meet me after Romeo and Wendy stop blushing. Right now, I had a vision of the next generation of Fairy Tail."

As Romeo and Wendy stopped blushing, Mirajane said, " I am going to come back, I need to go to the restroom." Carla went with her and told Mirajane what she saw, minus what she saw about the little exceed. When Mirajane heard what Carla saw, she squealed and quickly covered herself and took out her old-fashion camera.

Romeo was going to talk when all of a sudden the doors of the guild opened. Their stood Jellal and Erza with cake.

Romeo quickly thought something evil. Grinning he said, "Elfman, Truth or Dare?

Like always," Dare! If you choose a dare, you are a man!"

While Elfman was saying that, Romeo's grin turn to a wicked grin and said, " 1) Confess to Evergreen that you like her. 2) Kiss Erza while Jellal is right next to her (Elfman grimaced when Romeo said that) and 3) Take Erza's cake, which Jellal and herself brought."

Everyone tried to hide their laughter (except Gray and Juvia because we all know where they are).

**Hehehe. :D done! thank you dragonet731 for your ideas! As you can see i used both of them but for different people :) Sorry for making them short. Like always please review and please give me ideas! **

**Peace!**

**A cookie for nashi logging off~**


	5. Babies?

_last chapter_

_While Elfman was saying that, Romeo's grin turn to a wicked grin and said, " 1) Confess to Evergreen that you like her. 2) Kiss Erza while Jellal is right next to her (Elfman grimaced when Romeo said that) and 3) Take Erza's cake, which Jellal and herself brought."_

_Everyone tried to hide their laughter (except Gray and Juvia because we all know where they are)._

_Where Jellal and Erza are at~_

Jellal and Erza turned to look at Romeo. When Romeo said,"Kiss Erza while Jellal is right next to her", Jellal took Erza's elbow and slowly walked out of the guild. When Erza heard the next dare which was, Take Erza's cake which Jellal and herself brought, she took off running with Jellal right behind her. Jellal caught up with her and quickly took her hand. Erza turned bright red like her hair. Jellal quickly whispered to her a plan he thought of. She turned to look at him and nodded. Both of them went behind the guild and open the back door. While they were at it, Erza took three forks and quickly went to where Mirajane was at. Jellal came back with three plates and quickly took cover with the other two girls.

_Around the circle of people~_

When the whole group saw Jellal and Erza run away, they all turned to look at Evergreen with evil grins. Elfman, while blushing, turned to Romeo and quietly said, "D-d-do I have t-to?" Romeo responded, "Follow the rules or you aren't a man!"

"I am a man! Evergreen you are a woman! I like you, would you go out with me?" "S-s-s-sure!"

"Finally Elfman and Ever are going to get laid!"

"Bixlow! don't say that to Elfman and to Evergreen!"

"So what! it's true they are going to get laid! Or you don't want your brother to get laid before you, Lisanna?"

"What! I don't want to get laid! Not yet anyways! Plus I am the youngest one in the family! I don't want to get laid first from my family! It should be Mirajane!"

As Bixlow and Lisanna continued to fight about who is getting laid, Freed thought, '_Who is going to take Mirajane's v-card? I hope it's me...'._ As soon as he thought of that he saw Mirajane everywhere he looked. He tried to cover his bloody nose when he saw a picture of Mirajane with only a robe, which didn't cover anything at all.

Everyone turned to look at Freed who had a over-flow of blood coming out of his nose. Freed quickly ask," So! Who's next! Hurry up, we don't have all day! I need to go to the restroom! I'm coming back! Bye!" The dragon slayers tried to hold their breath but couldn't and they gagged when the smelled the puddles of blood on the floor. As the dragon slayers tried to hold their breathes again they, saw white long hair running to the bathroom.

_Back to the three hidden people~_

When Mirajane heard what Bixlow and Lisanna were talking about who should get laid, Mirajane blushed lightly. The other people who were eating cake giggled slightly, but then turned to full laughter when they saw Freed run to the bathroom. Mirajane looked at what they were laughing and gasped when she saw Freed running to the bathroom with blood dripping from his hand. She quickly took off and followed Freed to the bathroom.

Jellal scooted over where Mirajane was and told Erza to scoot over where he was. Erza followed. They both got comfortable and continued to eat their cake or what Mirajane calls it, 'child'.

_Back to the circle of people~_

Elfman turned to look at Bixlow, which was still fighting about who is getting laid with Lisanna. Elfman then yelled,"Bixlow! Truth or Dare!"

"I pick dare to show Lisanna that I am manly!"

"YOU ARE A MAN! Here are the dares! 1) Be a servant to Lisanna and the thunder tribe for a whole week 2) Knock on the door where Juvia and Gray are at and say 'Are you done! We need the room! Last but not least 3) Take away Lucy from Natsu."

"WHAT! I don't want to take away Lucy from Natsu because then he will kill me for taking away his mate and Lucy will freaking kill me the second time with her kick! I don't want to be a servant to Lisanna and the thunder tribe or else they will boss me around to do all their chores! I choose Number 2, but one thing, can I take Lisanna with me?"

Bixlow and Lisanna quietly took slow steps to where the useless room was at and at the both time knocked. They waited for a few minutes until they knocked again and yelled at the same time, "ARE YOU DONE! WE NEED THE ROOM!"

The door slowly opened at there stood a sleepy Gray with a half-sleeping Juvia in his arms. Gray saw who it was and asked with a smirk, "Why do you guys need this room? Are you guys going to do you know what? I never knew you guys were a couple."

Giggles were heard where Jellal and Erza were hiding.

"WHAT! I NEVER HEARD THAT YOU GUYS WERE DATING! THAT'S UNMANLY!"

"B-b-b-b-but we aren't dating! We are doing the dare!"

"Plus I only came with Bixlow is because I wanted to come!"

"Sure... I believe you... Not~!"

When a blushing Freed and a red face Mirajane came out from the restroom, they quickly looked at Bixlow and Lisanna and yelled, "WE NEVER KNEW YOU GUYS ARE A COUPLE! NOW ALL THE THUNDER TRIBE ARE COUPLES WITH THE STRAUSS FAMILY!"

"WAIT WHAT! WE NEVER KNEW THAT YOU AND FREED WERE A COUPLE!"

"WE JUST BECAME A COUPLE!"

Mirajane and Freed came where Bixlow, Lisanna, and the sleepy heads were at. Mirajane then said to Bixlow and Gray," I hope the babies aren't ugly!" Freed just laughed at the face expression of the men and women.

**^(^O^)^ Yay! Finished! Hope you like it! I might update in a day or two :( because I have a lot of homework! Like always ideas and review! **

**Peace!**

**A cookie for nashi logging off~**


	6. Mean Exceeds

last_ chapter_

_Mirajane and Freed came where Bixlow, Lisanna, and the sleepy heads were at. Mirajane then said to Bixlow and Gray," I hope the babies aren't ugly!" Freed just laughed at the face expression of the men and women._

_Where Jellal and Erza are at~_

Jellal tried to not to choke on his piece of cake he was eating. Keyword: _Tried._ Erza patted his back while laughing of what happen to the thunder tribe and the Strauss family. Unoticed by them, Natsu and Lucy, who were the closest to the choking and the laughing pair, heard the laughing noise and quietly tip-toed to the red-head. When Jellal came back from the dead, he slowly took out his head from the old blanket he used to cover Mirajane ,Erza and himself. When he looked up he saw Lucy staring at the rolling, laughing figure who didn't notice the couple. Natsu was looking at Jellal who had the old-fashion camera. Jellal felt a death glare and looked at Natsu who was still looking at his hand. Jellal muttered such beautiful words and told Natsu to go yell at Mirajane.

Natsu came up with an idea and snatched the camera away from Jellal. He aimed the camera to where the Strauss sisters were at and took a photo. He then gave it to Jellal and told him to give it to Mirajane when she comes back.

_Where the only ones left at the circle~_

"Oi! Big Tongue! Come over here and give someone the dare or something!" Gajeel said when Bixlow and Lisanna were taking a long time.

"I'm going sheesh..." Cana, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Tell Mira if she can give me more brooze! I'm running out!"

"You tell her that and here are the dares. 1) Tell us who you like. 2) what do you think Freed was thinking about that got him to get a nose bleed. and 3) GET NAKED IN THE BUSIEST PLACE IN TOWN!"

" WHAT! I ONLY WILL GET NAKED IF YOU PAY ME!"

"Really? Here's 400 Jewels!" "No, Bad Bixlow!" YOU'RE CHEATING ON MY LITTLE SISTER! THAT'S UNMANLY!"

"Be quiet Elfman! I'm not his girlfriend!... But I wish I was..." Gajeel and Wendy were the only people who heard what Lisanna said at the last words. Wendy thought of something to make them a couple and said to them, "Bixlow, Lisanna, do you mind if you come with me?"

They didn't get to answer when Wendy took their wrists. She quickly pushed/pulled them over where Juvia and Gray used to be at, which was where they did... You Know What. They past over where Lyon was at, who was spread out on the floor when he found out where Juvia and Gray were doing. Wendy yanked open the door and pushed them inside and locked the door. Moments later the circle of people could here yells of " GETS US OUT OF HERE!" DON'T LET ME DIE" YOU EVIL LITTLE DRAGON SLAYER!" Wendy walked and sat next to Romeo who gave her a smile, to which she blushed.

"So... Cana which one do you choose?"

"I choose 1! For number three, like I said to Bixlow, I only get naked if you pay me. Number 2, you guys should already know what Freed was thinking. Naked Mirajane! Am I right Freed? Oh ya! The person I like is Laxus! You guys should of known by now! If you guys didn't know, Laxus and I are dating!"

"WHAT! WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU AND LAXUS WERE DATING! YOU NEVER TOLD US!"

"... Cana... How did you know what I was thinking... Was I that obvious of what I was thinking..?"

"Ummm... You were thinking about me naked... Freed? I didn't know you have a dirty mind..."

"They liiiiiiiiiiike~ each other~!"

" Don't get involved, He-Cat. It's already awkward for them."

"Listen to Carla for once, Happy."

"WAHHH! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN! LUCY~ NATSU~!"

_To the closet people~_

"God dammit! Hello! Anybody their! Why don't you get one of your dolls to open the door! Aren't all of your dolls outside?!"

Oh ya! Babies! Can you guys open the door!"

"Okay!" "aye!" "Sure!" "Yup!" "Ya!"

_Where the two couples are at~_

"Why are you guys hiding anyways? Tell Erza to stop laughing, it's creeping me out!"

"We are hiding because, one Romeo gave Elfman a dare about kissing Erza and i doubt that Erza would like that. Two, Mirajane or someone will make Erza or me to do something embarrassing. Three, we are eating a cake. Erza stop laughing you're going to get hurt if you laugh a lot."

"Didn't you notice? Erza finished all the cake while she was patting your back." "WHAT!"

"Jellal, we should go back the the circle. Why is Natsu and Lucy here? Lucy be careful Happy is flying to you."

"Ehhh? Happy what happen?" Lucy turned around just in time to see Happy crashing into her arms.

"CARLA AND LILY ARE BEING MEAN TO ME! I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Natsu you wanna go home?" "Sure why not?"

The four people plus a crying exceed went to the circle. Natsu walked to where the guild doors are at, while Happy stayed where he was. Lucy walked to where Natsu was at and said," Natsu, Happy, and I are leaving! Good night!"

Levy checked what time it was. " Wow! it's only 7 P.M! It feels like it's 10 P.M!"

Erza demanded," Hurry up! We don't have that much time left!"

"Okay okay sheesh! This is going to be the last turn! Jellal truth or dare?"

"Uhh... Truth?"

"Ya sucks to be you! Hers the question! Do you like Erza?"

"... Didn't you guys know Erza and I are dating? Erza, you didn't tell them we are dating?"

While Natsu and Lucy were talking and the blue exceed was falling asleep in Lucy's arms, Natsu tripped over and fell on top of Lucy when he heard the loudest sound which was coming from the guild.

**"EEHHHH!"**

**DONE! Yay! Hope you like it! Hehehe... i was fan-girling yesterday... Anyways! Thanks to this old and awesome music watch?v=78ljfawOKLc i got to finish the chap! I wanna play the game~! but to bad i forgot where i put the controls... **

**Peace!**

**A cookie for nashi loggin off~**


	7. Family

_last chapter_

_"Okay okay sheesh! This is going to be the last turn! Jellal truth or dare?"_

_"Uhh... Truth?"_

_"Ya sucks to be you! Hers the question! Do you like Erza?"_

_"... Didn't you guys know Erza and I are dating? Erza, you didn't tell them we are dating?"_

_While Natsu and Lucy were talking and the blue exceed was falling asleep in Lucy's arms, Natsu tripped over and fell on top of Lucy when he heard the loudest sound which was coming from the guild._

"EEHHHH!"

When Natsu fell on top of Lucy, he accidentally kissed her, which was normal to them. Natsu quickly sat up and pulled Lucy up. Luckily, Happy woke up just in time and flew out of the way when Natsu fell down on top of Lucy. Happy began to tease them.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike~ eachother~!"

"Uhh... Happy? Didn't you remember the dare we had? The kiss? Anythin'?"

"...Really? I guess while you guys we kissing~, I was giving Carla her gift! She didn't accept it though..."

"Happy got rejected!" "What if Lucy rejected you!" "That's different!"

As Natsu and Happy kept on fighting, Lucy walked to her house. She quickly locked the door and the window Natsu usually comes. When she went to the restroom and looked up, she saw a window. Lucy giggled and went to go get her keys and her Fleuve d'étoiles, the one Virgo gave her when she went to Edolas. If she still had the old whip she had, her plan wouldn't of work, but since the Fleuve d'étoiles stretches if she give it some over her magic, her plan would work.

She checked if Natsu and Happy were still fighting. She rolled her eyes to see them still fighting. She went to where her desk is at and got out a camera she had. Lucy turned around to turn off the lights. She quietly went to the restroom to open the window. As she slowly opened the window and got out, she took out her Fleuve d'étoiles, tied a knot next to her window that had a iron bar, and took a hard tug. A smile came up in her face. As she slowly climbed down she looked around if she saw Natsu or Happy anywhere. She didn't see them, but she heard their shouts. She shook her head and checked if she still has the camera with her. As she touched the ground the took hold of the camera in her hand and made a run to the guild without the two fighting boys noticing her. Lucy decided to take over Mirajane's job since she was helping Freed with... whatever he was doing.

_Where the circle of people are at~_

Everyone had a shock face on. Well, not everyone. Mirajane was thinking about the next generation of Fairy Tail(no shock really). Jellal was scowling at Erza, while Erza was looking down at her shoes. Everyone could tell that Erza was changing colors. A giggle was heard somewhere at the very end of the guild. Mirajane, came back to Earthland and at the same time, a flash was seen. Mirajane was the only one to notice this. She turn to look at where she used to be with the blue and red head, but only saw a yellow bulb coming out of the blanket that she and the other two used. She smiled when she remembered that she gave Lucy a camera for her Birthday. But that smile turned to a grin when she saw a pink bulb scooting close to the yellow bulb without it noticing.

Carla notice that Mirajane was grinning, so she turned to look at what Mirajane was looking at and saw the two bulbs popping out. She smiled when she saw Happy throwing the blanket in the air and flew in the middle of the two bulbs, which were Natsu and Lucy. Carla had three vision all together. It was the three of them hanging around wherever they went. They looked like a fun-loving family. Then she saw Natsu and his girlfriend with a baby. In the picture with the baby, Lucy had an engagement ring. Next, Natsu was telling Happy to take care of the baby who's name was Nashi. Happy was okay with it since his daughter, Skye, was with him, and is Nashi's partner. Happy was trying his best of taking care of both of them since their fathers were destructive and they got that only spot from them. When she got back, she decided to not mention anything of what she saw. Without her noticing, she was eating fish Happy left for her. She then thought that she would get Happy's fish once in a while.

"...Wh...when did you guys become a couple?" Romeo finally asked.

"When the Grand Magic Games ended. I thought Erza told you guys but I guess not."

"..."

"Oh my god! I just noticed this! Everyone that was playing Truth or Dare are a couple!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh~! Did I tell you guys? Carla had a vision~! Everyone was a couple! Even the exceeds! Lily was with a other exceed while Carla was with Hap-" Carla closed Mirajane's mouth with her paw and looked at the floor with a red face.

"Was she going to say Happy?"

"N-n-n-n-no sh-she wasn't!"

A click and then a flash was heard and seen.

"You three! Stop taking pictures! It's not funny!"

"CARLA IS MY GIRLFRIEND IN THE FUTURE! HALLELUJAH!"

Carla decided to take a kiwi that was next to Pantherlily and chucked at it to Happy.

BIGGGGG MISTAKE.

Mirajane then shouted out loud, " CARLA AND HAPPY HAVE A LITTLE EXCEED, NATSU AND LUCY HAVE A LITTLE NASHI, GRAY AND JUVIA HAVE TWINS! THE GOOD THING IS THAT IT MIGHT HAPPEN SOON!"

Carla muttered beautiful words and flew out of the guild to breath fresh air. Happy followed after.

"Is it true to what she said?" Carla looked to her left and nodded to Happy.

Happy hugged Carla and whispered to her," I'm glad."

Carla decided to lay her head on top of his shoulder. Few seconds later she fell asleep.

Happy smiled and took her inside the guild. He then went upstairs to where Wendy and Carla sleeps and then opened the door so that way he can enter. He quietly closed the door and putted Carla in her bed and he sat next to her. Few minutes later, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Natsu saw what Happy did and told Lucy that Happy might not come over today and explained to her looked at where the clock was at and saw that it read 10:00 P.M. She decided to go home. Natsu followed her.

Mirajane looked up at what time it was and stood up. Every eye looked at her.

"You guys, it's 10:01 P.M. I think we should go home."

Everyone stood up and quietly went to their homes. The only ones left were the two Strauss siblings and the Thunder Tribe.

"Why do I have a feeling we're forgetting someone?"

"Ehh... Maybe it's not someone important? Lets go home already."

Mirajane locked up everything and left with the group.

.

.

.

.

"Umm... Babies?"

GOD DAMMIT BIXLOW! THEY DON'T HAVE HANDS! WHAT TIME IS IT ANYWAYS!?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW? Lets just stay here for the night. Alright?"

"Fine..."

Lisanna scooted over where Bixlow was at and laid her head down to where his shoulder was. She soon fell asleep. Bixlow looked at her and then laid his head on top of her head. He soon fell asleep.

**... I didn't update last week... sorry... here is the chapter you guys were waiting for! or were... I dont know :P they are a few more chapters :P like always, review! Oh! i forgot to tell you guys! i will only update on the weekends and maybe on weekdays :P  
**

**Peace!**

**A cookie for Nashi loggin' off~  
**


	8. Ugly Face

_last chapter_

_"Umm... Babies?"_

_GOD DAMMIT BIXLOW! THEY DON'T HAVE HANDS! WHAT TIME IS IT ANYWAYS!?"_

_"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW? Lets just stay here for the night. Alright?"_

_"Fine..."_

_Lisanna scooted over where Bixlow was at and laid her head down to where his shoulder was. She soon fell asleep. Bixlow looked at her and then laid his head on top of her head. He soon fell asleep._

_"_...Where is Bixlow?" Muttered Freed while walking to Bixlow and his house. Freed then remembered the dare that Bixlow did. Freed began to chuckle. Few minutes later you can see people coming out of their houses to see who is laughing like a maniac. As Freed tried to stand up, he then remembered that Bixlow was stuck inside with ... Lisanna... Freed had a blank expression until a image of Mirajane came up in his mind. '_Mira is sooooo going to kill me for leaving Lisanna with Bixlow.' _thought Freed when he began to speed walk back to the guild.

Mirajane was stuck in between Elfman and Evergreen, who were fighting about manly and unmanly things. Mirajane stopped walking when she noticed lisanna was not with them. She tried to think where her sister could be when she remembered that Bixlow was not walking with Freed. She began to run back where she was while she fished out the guild's keys out of her pocket dress. When she tried to take out the guild's keys, she accidentally pushed someone out of the way. "SORRY~!"

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY AM I FALLING EVERYWHERE I GO!"

"I think you should quiet down... You're getting attention..."

"Aye~!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR THAT I GET PUSHED AROUND! FIRST I FALL FACE FIRST IN THE MORNING WHEN YOU PUSHED ME OFF THE BED, NEXT THE ICE PRINCESS KICKS ME AND I FALL DOWN, AGAIN FACE FIRST, NOW HERE WE ARE, WALKING TO YOUR HOUSE AND I GET PUSHED BY MIRAJANE!"

"Aye~!"

"Just shut up."

"How can I when my face hurts~!Oh I know!Gimme kisses~ to heal faster!"

"LUCY KICK!"

Mirajane could see the guild. as she pushes around people, unnoticed by her, Natsu falls down (face first XD) right in front of her path and trips on Natsu's (purple) face. As Freed sees the guild, he began to run. He sticks out his hands to reach the guilds doors until he feels something soft and sees a pink and white dress. He trips and unconsciously he tighten his hold on the random person. Mirajane saw blurry things when she began to fall down when all of a sudden she felt a person under her. Unnoticed by her, she hugs the persons neck, when she begins to fall down.

"Oooff!"

"Ow..."

They both looked at each other.

"Freed/Mira?"

Freed began to blush when he noticed where his hands were at, which were _very,very close _to Mira's boobs. When Mira saw him blush she began to notice her hands around his neck. Bixlow and Lisanna were long forgotten by the couple. Mira looked behind Freed's head and saw Natsu spread out in the beginning of the sidewalk.

"H-how did you fall?"

"Tee-hee! Turn around and you will see Natsu spread out in the sidewalk. I guess Lucy kicked him."

"Soo... Why are you here?"

"Oh ya! I'm here because I forgot about Lisanna and Bixlow who are stuck in the 'useless room'. We should probably get them out or else they're going to smell weird because of Juvia and Gray. Or do you think we should let them stay there to see if they get together? MWAHAHAH!" Mira hysterically laughed when she thought of that idea.

"Well.. I think you should let them out or do you want the youngest family member in your family to lose her vir-" "OK OK OK OK! I DON'T NEED TO HERE THAT!"

Mira began to open the door. As Freed looked inside, he saw ten glowing eyes looking at him. As Mira began to walk in, she saw Freed running away saying " THE GUILD IS HAUNTED! RUN AWAY!"

Mira rolled her eyes and walked inside while Freed tripped on Natsu's face, who was barley recovering from all the hits he got.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I WANNA SEE IGNEEL WHEN I FIND HIM! I DON'T WANNA BE BLIND!"

Mira found the lights and turned them on. From the corner of her eye, she saw something flash from some barrels behind the bar. She walked over and saw it was a camera. To be exact, it was the camera she gave to Lucy for her birthday. As she browsed she saw one picture of her and Freed blushing. She quickly put the camera away and then she felt keys. She remembered for what she came.

As she walked to the 'useless room' she saw a pair of green eyes looking at her. She giggled and petted Peppe who was guarding the door. When she was looking for the keys, she heard shuffling inside. She giggled as she imagined Lisanna was laying in Bixlow's lap. Her mouth turned into a 'O' when she saw exactly how she imagined. She thought '_Wow is my sixth sense matchmaking? Of course it is dummy~!_' She slapped Bixlow's leg and quietly told him " wake up.."

"ghawt..."

"wake up.."

"Five more minutes Poppo..."

"Wake _up..." _With a tick on her face. She slapped his leg again but this time harder.

"Hehehehe... That tickles... Stop it Pippi..." Lisanna moved and hugged his waist. "Hehehehe... Stop it right now Pappa or else I will squish you again..."

"THAT'S IT WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SHIT! I JUST WANT TO GET LISANNA OUT OF THIS PLACE OR SHES GOING TO SMELL LIKE SWEAT AND YOU!"

Bixlow just snored away and Lisanna stood up. Mira looked around, to see something... pink and soft. She gave a sadistic smile.

"Lisanna~! Since you didn't get a turn, your dare is..." Mira whispered into Lisanna's ears. Lisanna giggled and nodded as she looked at her fingers and press them together as like lips. She turned to look at Bixlow, putted her Finger-like-lips next to his mouth and pushed her fingers hard to his mouth.

"gffrgrg! Lghisama, sthsotp hit!"

"_Never~!"_

Mira took out lucy's camera and took at picture while she nudged lisanna to stop it. As they left, they saw freed, natsu, and a laughing lucy. they giggled when they saw Natsu's face.

as Bixlow came out, mira turned around to lock the guilds door. When Bixlow saw Freed spread out in the floor, instead of laughing like the girls did, he stuck out his tongue. He yelled " Oi Freed I need my beauty sleep!"

"FUCK YOU TOO! IF YOU WERE A GOOD FRIEND, YOU WOULD OF HELPED ME STAND UP!"

"Hahaha! But I'm your Best friend! Not your good friend! That's Ever!"

"GAAAAH!"

"Lushhy~... Help meeee~..."

"Okay okay... Hehhehhe..."

Lucy dragged the crying Natsu to her house while Mira helped Freed stand up. Bixlow and Lisanna had begun to talk.

"...soooo~... What time is it"

"When I opened the door I check what time it was and it said '11:00 PM."

"Seee! I need my beauty sleep!"

Bixlow began to walk slowly to see that all of them ignored them. He quietly followed where Lisanna was going and then glomped her. As Lisanna fell, he began to snore.

"Bixlow! Don't make me poke you! And I don't poke softly!"

"NNNOOOOOO! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW GOD OW OW OW DAMM- OW OW IT! ST- OW OW OW OP OW IT!"

"_NEVER~!_

"Why did you kick me... It still hurts!"

"Well you tried to kiss me!"

"But we always kiss!"

"But we ju- wgaahh!"

"Plus, you're my girlfriend and I need kisses so that way I can get healed!"

"CAN'T I OPEN THE DOOR!"

"okay..."

"If Natsu is annoying you, you can always come to me my darling~!"

"FUCK YOU LOKE! I DIDN'T CALL YOU!"

**sorry for not updating for a week or two.. hehehehe... just to let you guys know, the next chapter is the last one.**** did any of you see the new manga? ROGUE FROM THE FUTURE HAS LONG LONG HAIR! As always review!  
**

**Peace!**

**A Cookie for Nashi loggin' off~**


	9. Cakes

_last chapter_

_"Plus, you're my girlfriend and I need kisses so that way I can get healed!"_

_"CAN'T I OPEN THE DOOR!"_

_"okay..."_

_"If Natsu is annoying you, you can always come to me my darling~!"_

_"FUCK YOU LOKE! I DIDN'T CALL YOU!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

As Mira began to open the door from the guild in the morning, she saw a blushing Loke sitting where he used to sit when he was banned from the celestial world. She checked what time it was and noticed that it was five in the morning. Mira began to go inside thinking how many babies Natsu and Lucy will make. She began to talk by her self.

"One? Twins? Triplets? Quadruplets? _Aaawwwwww~!_"

"The heck are you thinking about Mira?"

"A baby boy with blond hair, brown eyes, and the features of Natsu! No wait! A baby girl with pink hair, dark brown eyes, and a celestial mage! Or should it be a dragon slayer?"

"Oh god don't remind me about those two... I couldn't go to sleep because of... Bed... Noises..."

At that Mira turned around and saw a person that looks like a mango (get it? red? orange hair? No? Okay..). She began to faint and was about to fall down when Loke saw a Green head with thunder bolts on his head. He began to turn to a color as red as cherries.

_'Gotta Leave. Gotta Leave. Gotta Leave. Gotta Leave. Hurry Legs Hurry!'_ loke thought. Sadly though he fell down. As he began to rub his head, Aries saw him. As she began to get out of the cake bakery with two people chasing her, she saw Mira and Freed doing lovely...things... in her point of view. But what it really happened is that Freed was hugging Mira while she talking to him( to many hugs but... i like hugs. o,o...not). Aries ran faster, got the hurting lion and began to drag him to their masters house.

"I'M SORRY~!"

"DON'T TAKE ME TO LUCY! NOOOO! I'LL BUY YOU CAKE!"

"Cake here we go!"

_'Wait... isn't her favorite food cake?... She eats a lot of cake like Erza... SHIT!'_

"NNNNOOOOO!"

Mira giggled when she thought of Aries and Loke together. '_I gotta tell Lucy about Aries and Loke~! tee-hee!' _

"what are you laughing about Mira?"

"About Aries and Loke!"

"...You and your couples."

"Tee-Hee!"

"Mira!"

"Oh! Lucy! How are you!"

"Good!"

(talk talk talk talk)

.

.

.

"..."

"Natsu, can you get out of my bed.."

"I donn't wanna..."

"...We had this conservation yesterday. You kept on moving the bed. And I couldn't go to sleep."

"But it's comfy! It's my bed now! You go sleep somewhere else!"

"I'ma go to the guild and you better not come tonight. Understand?"

"Hmmm..."

As Lucy began to get dress she saw that half of her keys were missing. She noticed that the ones missing were; Loke, Aries, and Gemini. She began to think why they were out until she remembered she had to go to the guild. She saw Natsu still sleeping, while Happy was waking up.

"Lushi~! Are you going to the guild?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come to go get fish!"

"Sure."

"Aye! I'ma eat fish first than you Natsu!"

Happy jumped in her arms while she open the door.

"Lets go!"

"Aye"

.

.

.

"Gray-sama!"

"Hmmm...?"

"Lets go!"

"Sure! Lets beat up the fire prick!"

"And love rival!"

"..."

.

.

.

As everyone came inside the guild, Mira ran to where Lucy and Natsu were and yelled to everyone, which were the only ones that played the game, " NATSU PURPOSE TO LUCY, THEN THEY MADE BABIES! AND LEVY! LUCY IS STARTING A NEW STORY! AND ITS SEXUAL!"

"Yay~!"

"...Mira who... told you all this?!"

"Why you did! But Loke told me you guys were making babies and was gonna tell me more until Aries wanted cake."

"...gemini..."

"Hmmm?"

"NATSU FOLLOW GEMINI'S SCENT! NOW!"

"Or do you wanna go to a room? If you know what I mean.."

"NOT RIGHT NOW! FOLLOW SCENT!"

"AYE SIR!"

"SOMEONE SAVE MEEE!"

Carla turn to see a screaming Happy and then laughed.

"BAWAWAWAWAWAWA!"

"Thats not nice!"

"b-but you should have seen him!"

"...I guess it was funny.."

Lily flew over to where Levy and Gajeel were at and said, " I couldn't sleep because of you guys..."

"WHAT!"

"N-n-nnoo! You got it all wrong! Ga-Gajeel was tickling me!"

"Right... So thats why I heard moaning?"

"Gee-hee!"

Click. Everyone turned to see who open the door when they noticed it was Erza and Jellal. Behind them were Meredy and Utlear who were talking pictures. The two girls walked over to where Mira, a sleeping Lisanna and Bixlow were at. They started to take pictures of the sleeping couple.

"Hehehehehehe... Mira would you help?"

"I would LOVE to!"

Erza was blushing when she noticed her hands were together with Jellal. As she looked down she noticed foot steps which had Icing. She began to follow the path.

"Bye everyone!"

"Wait what?"

Jellal saw her looking at the floor and noticed trace marks with icing.

"We'll be right back!"

.

.

.

.

.

" PLEASE STOP EATING CAKE ARIES!"

"NEVER!"

"ARIES. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CAKE EATING CHALLENGE!"

"I'M GOING TO WIN ERZA! I AM THE WINNING CAKE EATER IN THE WORLD!"

"WAITRESS!"

"Hey man. how you doing."

"Nothing much, how is Erza doing?"

"Ehh she has been asking me around, nothing much though, how about Aries?"

"...She keeps on asking for cake even when we have cake in the celestial world. And lets just say... If she doesn't get her cake... she turns to the fourth Erza"

Shiver. Shiver.

"Who are the other three?" "Lucy, Levy, and of course Erza!"

"Wow."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna bet who is going to win?"

"HELL YA!"

.

.

.

.

"GEMINI I FOUND YOU!"

"Huh? Hi master! Bye master!"

"Wait what..."

"BAWAWAWAWA!"

"...Lets just go to the guild, I'm hungry..."

"YAY FOOD!"

.

.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD!"

"THEY'RE EATEN THE SAME AMOUNT OF CAKE!"

"ARIES WIN! I WANT MY MONEY!"

"ERZA GO~!"

"WE'RE FULL!"

"I have to go... I'm Sorry~!"

"No ARIES! Here's your money, i gotta check on Aries!"

"bye! Look Erza we got money!"

"I wanna go to the guild~! Take me!"

"..."

.

.

.

As everyone that played got together, she noticed that the rest of the people who went on jobs were still not here. She giggled and yelled,

"So! Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

**anndd... done! I know its suckish, but i can't do endings... :P anyways thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story and thanks for all the reviews :'D and those people who cheered me up :D**** ... I don't know what to do now... BYE!  
**

**a Cookie for Nashi loggin' off~!**


End file.
